Klaine is finally adopting
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Hi Guys! This story can also be found on wattpad. Taking Chances is going to be deleted. And this one is going to be kept up. This is about Klaine who adopts a child from in orphanage and she is full of secrets. Yeah summary sucks but the story is better. I promise. I do not own glee
1. Klaine is adopting

**Something I have been thinking about writing and now I am. :) Hope you guys enjoy **

**Klaine is finally adopting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Nightingale by Demi Lovato **

***Kurt's POV* **

Blaine and I are finally getting a child. Her name is Cassie, and she's 8 years old. We're picking her up from the orphanage around 11. Of course we met her before. She was shy and not really talkative but I could tell from how she looked, she had a sweet personality. We don't know much about her but the fact that her parents abondoned her when she was 6. Poor girl.. She was in the house for days with out food or water, not even adult supervision. It wasn't until her neighbor had grown suspicous and called CPS. Cassie had been sent from foster home to foster home. Well Blaine and I were not going to give her up like the others did... we didn't know why the other people had given her up. Cassie didn't seem the type to cause any trouble. She was adorable though, she has brown straight hair, hazel eyes and a skinny body with soft skin. I just couldn't wait to pick her up today. She was going to have a good home with Blaine and I, she will be treated with care and love. Just like any child should be treated with.

***Cassie's POV* **

The round black and white clock hung up on the wall. I had no idea what time it was, It was difficult to read wall clocks. But I knew Kurt and Blaine were coming to get me soon because Ms. Johnson told me to finish packing up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call them dad or daddy, like any other little girl would. I liked Kurt and Blaine and I didn't mind that they were gay. They gave me permission that I could call them Kurt and Blaine, I was glad about that. I continued to pack.

"Cassie, They will be here in 20 minutes are you almost finished?" Ms. Johnson asked. I sighed.

"Yes I'm almost ready." I replied. Ms. Johnson could be so impatient sometimes. I heard footsteps leave the room. It was quiet. The kids were outside playing, while I stayed in here packing. I started to sing to fill in the uncomfortable silence.

I know it's weird but sometimes silence scared me.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line _

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

Clapping could be heard from the doorway. This happened everytime. When I sing time freezes and then suddenly time just passes by. I looked from being me. It was Kurt and Blaine, along with Ms. Johnson.

"Oh Cassie. You have a beautiful voice. Why didn't you tell us, you sing?" Blaine asked. I clamped up and got all shy again, I shrugged.

"I-I thought I did.." Cassie said in a small voice.

"You told us you like music." Kurt cut in. Blaine came up.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not in a rude way though.

Blaine gave an apologetic look, I nodded.

"I'm ready to go." I say. Kurt smiled.

"You'll like living with us. I promise." Kurt said. I nodded. When we left the orphanage that day, my new life wa gonna start with the Hummel-Andersons. Honestly I hope they were not like the other foster parents I used to have. But they didn't seem the type. So what was there to worry about?

**Ending of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed please comment/review what you thought about it!**


	2. Going home

**Second chapter :) XD **

**Klaine is finally adopting**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Glee. Only own my OC**

* * *

***Cassie's pov* **

As the Blaine drove, I stared at the window, watching the everything pass by. Blaine explained what was going to happen today.

"Well, first were going to go get some lunch. After that we are gonna stop at the store and get you some school supplies. Then we are going back to the house and give you a quick tour, then let you get settled into your room. We will let you know the rules as well." Blaine explained thoroughly.

"Sounds good." I say.

"Have you aten yet, Cassie?" Kurt asked as he turned back to look at me. I shook my head.

"Is there any place you would like to go?" He then asked. There wasn't really any place I wanted to go. I mean, we never went out to eat at the orphanage, only time we did was to either get pizza or something but that was rare. Kurt, Blaine and I ended up going to applebee's since I never told them I place. But I didn't really care.

We got a booth and our waitress came to take our order, her name was Marley. And Kurt and Blaine must've known her or something.

"Hi Kurt, Hey Blaine." Marley smiled. Blaine and Kurt looked up surprised.

"Marley! You work here?" Blaine asked. That was a dumb question it was obvious.

"Well yeah. I'm quit my job being a nurse for a little while, so I took this job so I can see my kids more." Marley explained.

"That's great. Speaking of kids we'd like you to meet Cassie. We adopted her from the orphanage." Kurt told her.

"This is Marley Rose. She's a really good friend of ours." Blaine introduced us. Marley smiled kindly at me and held her hand out. I shook it nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Cassie." Marley said. She sounded nice. "You have very good dads." She then tells me.

"I know." I smiled slightly. Kurt and Blaine both smiled. After that she asked what drinks we wanted, we told her and she left momentarily.

"How do you like her?" Blaine asked. I smile again.

"She's lovely." I say. After about an hour and a half, of eating and talking, we decided to hit the road again. We went to target for my school stuff and some new school clothes too. I was happy about that. Maybe living with Kurt and Blaine won't be as bad. You know, As long as they don't push me about asking about my past or they don't do anything stupid. I was looking out the window once again, my eyes began drooping, I felt tired. Before I knew my world went blank.

* * *

***Blaine's POV* **

Finally, I parked the car in the driveway. I was about to open the door, then Kurt shushed me and told me to look. I turned to see a sleeping Cassie. I smiled, she looked adorable sleeping. Then I got to thinking. We'll go over the rules during breakfast, cause she looks peaceful right now. Quietly both me and Kurt get out. Kurt opens Cassie's door and I unbuckle her and pick her up bridal style. Kurt goes to open the door for me, and Cassie.

When we get to her new bedroom, we laid her on the bed. Kurt got out Cassie's pajama's, and carefully we began to undress so we could change her into them. But when we undressed her, we didn't expect to see bruises every where on her. We especially didn't expect to see bruises on her inner thighs. Kurt gasped quietly. This girl was abused. Pysically... I wanna say sexually too but I'm can't just assume because there's bruising on the inner thighs. We had no idea. But we let this slide, we were going to talk to her about it later... if she wouldn't talk to us about it then we wouldn't push her. We couldn't do that. We then just quietly put the pajama's on her, trying to get the subject out of our minds. Who would hurt this sweet little girl? What did she do to deserve these awful bruises?

I sighed, Kurt tucked her in under the blankets, we both kissed her cheeks. After that Kurt and I left her room so she could sleep, and so that me and him could go to bed our selves. We were going to need it.

* * *

**Alright well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment/Review on what you thought and if you have any suggestions on what should happen!**

**~Scout**


End file.
